


trot to the wolf as a doting sheep

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara has missed Victor today, and sends him a couple pictures to hopefully hurry him to see her.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 26





	trot to the wolf as a doting sheep

Klara has been hard at work since coming to the Isle of Armor, improving herself at the Master Dojo each and every day. She’s never been so motivated in her life, due in large part to her now boyfriend, the champion of Galar. Victor pushes her to her hardest, even when he’s not around, simply by being so insufferably good at everything. He’s quite a busy figure, having to head back to Galar for exhibition matches and the like nearly daily, but nearly all of his free time is spent at her side now.

Today has been particularly exhausting, and Klara has already gotten into bed for the night. Victor had some late meeting, doing this or that, Klara isn’t really sure what it was about. It didn’t matter to her then, and it doesn’t much matter to her now, short of hoping he’d make it back already. She doesn’t want to admit that she  _ misses _ him, or anything, she’s just tired and knows he’d probably dote on her until she feels better. In fact, she’s more or less counting on it. She knows exactly what she wants him to do to her, and has been thinking about it to get her through her daily training.

She’s forced  _ him _ through a bit of training, over the past few months, and he’s come out all the better for it. This training is special, designed to make him a much better lover than the clueless boy she started out with. Victor was such a cherry boy when she first got to him, proving delightfully easy to conquer, even if she ended up falling into things a bit deeper than expected. Still, he’s more than willing to put in the work, and whatever Klara tells him to do, he does.

She lays in bed, thinking of how easy it’ll be. He’ll walk in, and she’ll just spread her legs, look up at him with that pouty face, and complain about how  _ exhausted _ she is and, as always, he’ll be completely helpless to resist her charms. Klara knows she’s a knockout mix of adorable and sexy, but Victor seems especially susceptible to her, and she wonders if she hasn’t been the type of girl he’s always needed.

In fact, Klara’s tempted to go ahead and plant some seeds. She can use her looks to her advantage, as she so often does. She pulls out her Rotom phone, and takes a few pictures. She starts out tame, angling the camera to show off her body while making faces she knows will drive the young boy wild. In spite of herself, she gets a bit into the idea of sending these while he’s in an important meeting, and it isn’t long before she’s lifting her shirt to show off her breasts, then lowering her bra just enough for her nipples to show. Dropping her shorts, and angling the camera to show off her panties… if he’s not careful, Victor could have a lot of explaining to do, opening this in front of the wrong people. Still, Klara loves the idea that she’d be reminding whoever saw just who Victor belongs to.

Whether he knows it or not, she’s never going to let him forget it. Having a champion in bed is way too great for her to let him slip through her fingers now, and if she just keeps him hooked on her particular brand of poison, there really will be no going back.

~X~

Victor shows up as soon as his meeting is out, taking the first Corviknight Taxi he can find, eager to return to Klara. Her pictures only made waiting to see her all the more difficult, and he definitely gawked at them for most of the ride over. He has learned by now to be cautious whenever she sends him messages, so there was no chance of anyone catching him looking during the meeting, but… he’d be lying if he said he didn't try to sneak a peek even when it wasn’t exactly safe. 

Either way, it’s gotten him even more excited to see her. It’s not the first time he’s kept her waiting, and definitely not the first time she’s tried to drive him crazy before he even makes it back, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that kind of treatment anyway. The two of them more or less share a room at the Dojo now, neither Mustard or Honey say anything to them about it. Mostly, they skirt around the subject, probably just glad at the progress Klara is making in her training, and the way Victor keeps her (mostly) out of trouble.

When he walks into their room, he’s met with Klara, clearly less patient than she meant to be. Her shorts are already around one ankle, joined by her panties, and her shirt is still pushed up, likely from the pictures earlier. By now, she’s taken her bra off, and tossed it across the room. One hand is between her legs, as she fingers herself, and the other is teasing at one of her nipples, as she tries to provide herself the pleasure Victor was making her wait oh-so-long for.

“About time you show up,” Klara chides, “Shame on you, makin’ me take matters into my own hands! After I was kind enough to send you some pics, too.”

“Klara,” Victor murmurs, already crossing the room to reach her. He never has much to say when he’s like this, mind going completely blank with how badly he wants her. Klara loves seeing him like this, loves knowing just how crazy he is for her. 

He clambers into bed with her, going for a kiss immediately, practically melting onto her. She wraps her arms around him, moaning as the heat of his body joins hers. She can feel how hard he is, as his body presses against her, and the champion can hardly keep from grinding himself against her. It’s impossible for him to resist her, but Klara never lets him start things off this easy. 

“Ah, ah! Not so fast, Victor,” Klara says, pushing him back a bit. “You’ve kept me waiting  _ so _ long, I think I deserve some special treatment first, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Victor answers, immediately. He wants her so badly, but he’ll push his own desire aside if it will make her happy.

“Well, you know what to do,” Klara says, winking. “Be a good boy, and show me how sorry you are, then  _ maybe _ I’ll let you fuck me.”

He gets up, shifting down so that he’s between her legs. Victor knows exactly what Klara wants from him, and he’s eager to provide. He leans down, starting at her thighs, and slowly kissing his way up her legs. Klara grabs the back of his head, however, shoving him against her cunt. 

“I’ve done plenty of warm-up, ‘kay?” she says, voice sickeningly sweet, but with a sharper edge beneath it. “So you can just skip right to the good part.”

Victor doesn’t need any more encouragement than that. Eager to please, he pushes his tongue into her, exploring her almost greedily. It’s amazing how far he's come, how Klara has been able to teach him to eat her out just the way she likes. He’s gentle, but still greedy, like he needs her, and needs her to feel good. He approaches it the same way he would a battle, probing at his opponent’s weaknesses, then exploiting them again and again, and Klara has to admit it’s super effective. He’s grown to love the way she tastes, especially when she’s already turned on like this. 

Klara keeps her grip on him, nails just barely digging into him through his hair, as he traces shapes within her with his tongue. He teases her, but in a delightful way that only leaves her wanting more, only ever brushing against her most sensitive spots, until it’s finally time to finish her off. By then, she’s a moaning, whimpering mess, and her hold on him begins to slip. That’s when he goes for the kill, putting in all of his effort, all of the tricks she’s taught him, and a few he’s picked up on his own, to push her past her limit, and make her cry out his name as her climax crashes over her like a wave. 

Even in the height of her pleasure, as her body trembles at his efforts, he doesn’t slow or stop. He continues eating her out until she’s finally come down, and can pull him back, and he grins up at her. Victor always looks so damn proud of himself when he manages to really wow her, and it’s insufferable. Or, it would be, if she weren’t so blissed out.

“Good enough?” he asks, and she’s tempted to say no just to get a rise out of him. But, that wouldn’t really be fair. Not to mention, she was looking forward to him fucking her as well.

“Good enough, Victor,” Klara answers, keeping her legs spread as he climbs into bed with her. He shifts his clothes with practiced ease, already hard from listening to her whimpers and moans, and from the anticipation of what comes next. “Certainly eager, huh?”

“Well, yeah… I have been since I saw those pictures you sent. “Couldn’t stop looking on the ride over here.”

“Is that right?” Klara asks, while Victor lines his cock up with her. “Was the pilot trying to make small talk, all while you’re sitting back there gawking?”

“Maybe,” Victor says, his face growing flushed. Rather than go into detail, he thrusts into her, groaning as her body tightens around him. Klara lets out a soft whimper, which only spurs him on. After waiting for so long, thinking about her so much, she knows Victor probably isn’t going to manage for very long tonight. All the more reason to be glad she already got what she needed, the poor thing is useless after he finishes.

Of course, they’re still not quite there yet. Victor falls into a steady rhythm, thrusting into Klara, watching the way her body moves as he fucks her. She smiles up at him, sometimes winking, sometimes letting her pleasure show through on her face, always driving him absolutely wild. She knows just how to play Victor, knows just what he likes, and is sure to keep giving it to him to keep him wrapped around her finger. 

“That’s right, such a good boy,” Klara murmurs, reaching up and pulling him towards her. He keeps up his rhythm, even as she presses her lips to his, kissing him as he slams into her. She’s as passionate as ever, biting his lip, forcing her tongue into his mouth, digging her nails into his back… it’s all enough to make him pick up his pace, hardly able to control himself as he gives in to his desire. Klara is impossible for him to resist, a vixen that truly knows just how to play him, and Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.

Being played by her is a thrill that’s second to none, and the older woman always gives him what he needs in the end. Nothing else really matters to Victor, and he knows he’ll be coming back to her time and time again, always eager for the next chance to see her. Now, however, he’s struggling to keep up his pace. Though he does his best to hold out, and improves a bit each time, it’s still difficult for him to hold out for any reasonable amount of time.

Maybe if he could stick to a slow but steady rhythm, slow down and take it easy as he gets close… maybe then he could last longer, and really make this time last forever. Naturally, Klara doesn’t make that easy. She pushes Victor to the very limit each and every time, throwing him off and making him lose himself to instinct, to desire, whatever chance he has at pacing being thrown out the window, until he’s bucking his hips wildly, frantically, until he finally finishes inside of her, gasping and panting. Tonight is no different, at least for Victor.

For Klara, however, there’s a bit of a surprise. Victor improves each time they fuck, of course, always managing to hit just the right places even when he’s completely lost to pleasure. Tonight, he seems to do just well enough to have Klara near a second climax. As he cries out, filling her with his seed as he’s finally pushed over the edge, the warm feeling of it is enough to push Klara past her own limit. Following just behind him, she cries out as well, her body tightening up around his cock.

“Thanks, Klara,” Victor mutters, collapsing onto her. She shifts a bit, so that he’s more laying beside her than on her. The poor thing is useless after he comes, always drifting off to sleep just a few moments later if he can manage to lay down.

“Thank you,” Klara answers, still looking a bit flushed. Looking at him as he drifts off, she really can’t believe she’s done this. She won over the champion of Galar, but had to go and fall for him in the process. Sighing, she settles in with him, deciding she might as well go on to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
